


vännen

by pressedgoth (kathartiks)



Category: Drain Gang, Sadboys - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathartiks/pseuds/pressedgoth
Summary: Jonatan and Benjamin smoke up and talk about their friendship, miami, and what it means to truly care for someone.
Relationships: Jonatan Leandoer Håstad | Yung Lean/Benjamin Reichwald | Bladee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	vännen

“Benjamin,” Jonathan spoke, somewhat hesitant, as if the name struggled to roll off his tongue. “Hmm?” Benjamin looked up from his phone and towards his best friend who had a half smoked blunt hanging precariously between his fingers. The ashy end was dangerously close to being burned off and landing on the carpet, he could already sense the landlord's future frustration when discovering more burns on the furniture. 

“You’re an angel.”

Benjamin laughed drily, taking a swig from Jonatan’s beer bottle, making a face at the taste of lukewarm beer. “You’re way too fucking high man. You basically smoked this entire blunt by yourself.” He glanced briefly at the overflowing ashtray. “Possibly more than one.” 

Jonatan groaned, snuffed out the joint, and flung himself into the empty couch seat next to Benjamin. “No that’s not….” He leaned forward resting hands on his knees where he could look at Benjamin’s face, the doped up grin plastered on his face replaced by an unusually serious expression. 

“I meant in Miami.” 

His blood ran cold. The memories Benjamin kept chained underwater were slowly bobbing to the surface. Jonathan’s painted face. The gleaming blood stained mirror glass. The acrid scent of standardised hospital cleaning liquid. 

Benjamin coughed, forcing air back to his lungs. His fingers itched for a cigarette, a blunt, anything to distract him. He regretted not taking an extra puff or two before Jonatan put it out.

“In Miami.” Jonatan began again slowly, “Fuck you know I’m bad at this type of emotional shit.”

There was a brief pause, and then,

“I thought you were an angel. You were my angel. Fuck man, you were the one who saved my life.” 

You were my angel. You were my angel. You were my angel. There was something so inexplicably wonderful about that phrase to Benjamin. It meant more than he could possibly even fathom. Still, Benjamin couldn’t stop his traitorous heart from skipping slightly quicker than usual.

“I don’t know what I owe to you, I don’t know if I can ever repay you, you’re my brother. I love you man.” 

Benjamin quirked his lips, a weak sliver of a smile. “You don’t owe me anything. I-” love you. His throat clenched, compressing the final words of the phrase, grinding them into a fine powder. 

“I know you would have done the same for me if the situations were reversed.” He managed to say finally. 

Jonathan laughed in agreement and punched his shoulder clumsily, the high still in full effect. “No fucking shit I would. You’re a good man. The best man amongst all men in this world.” Jonatan said with an air of solemn grandiose which lasted for a second before they both began to laugh. 

It was in these slim moments that Benjamin let himself really look at Jonatan. 

The mischievous red-cheeked teenage boy he met through his brother seemed to only exist within his memories. Seemingly replaced by the fully fledged young adult sitting besides him. Someone who seemed decades older, wiser, and jaded by the world. 

But his eyes remained the same.

The same eyes that shone with admiration the first time they met. The same eyes that could capture an audience’s attention in sold out shows  
The same eyes he had grown to care for

The same eyes that stared back at him at this very moment. 

“Benjamin? Is there something wrong?” Jonatan’s brow furrowed in confusion. 

“Nothing’s wrong. I was just thinking.” 

“Thinking…?” 

Of you, of me, of us. 

“Thinking that you’re my best friend.” 

“Now who’s too high now. Of course you’re my goddamn best friend.”


End file.
